


Good Morning

by heinoukola



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, by short i mean really short, is this how you tag shit?, kuroko is such a cute little sleepy shit, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heinoukola/pseuds/heinoukola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: hoarse "good morning"s whispered in the soft dawn light, hands clumsily finding each other through the haze of sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Akashi woke to the soft sounds of his partner’s breathing. He slowly drifted awake, taking a moment to stare through the window in front of him at the sunrise of various hues of oranges and pale blues and faint mauves. With murky sleep and morning sunlight lingering in his eyes, he turns his torso to look at the gentle face behind him.

Kuroko nuzzled his face closer between the velvety pillow and the bend of Akashi’s back. He makes a tiny, quiet noise as his hands clutch the sheets that draped over the outlines of their bodies.

Akashi smiled at the sight and flipped himself to face Kuroko. He wrapped his arms around Kuroko's lithe frame, peppering his face in tiny kisses. "Tetsuya,” Akashi lazily whispered, working in a string of affection into his name, brushing back stray strands of hair out of Kuroko’s face. Kuroko’s eyes slowly fluttered open, wincing at the dull flush of first light streaming into the room through the slightly-dusted window.

“Good morning, Sei-kun…” Kuroko mumbled back, yawning through his stupor. Akashi couldn't help but smile inside at the endearing nickname that still managed to play the strings of his heart. “What time is it…?” he asks, closing his eyes again.

Akashi hums in response as he searches for the clock. He could make out a few blurry numbers. “It’s around… 5 A.M.” Akashi guessed. Kuroko whined.

“Why did you wake me up so early?” he complained, trying to turn away but was held down by the other's arm. Akashi brings his hand up to Kuroko's face, rubbing the corner of his cheek with his thumb. “Because I wanted to tell you how much I love you.” There’s a small laugh from Kuroko that helps Akashi perk into wakefulness. His laugh is short and sweet, even in the brisk haziness of sleep, and Akashi can't stop himself from outright smiling.

His hand lingers near the tufts of powdery-blue hair, slightly curling them in his fingers before gently running the palm of his hand down to Kuroko’s shoulder. “You know, if you loved me, you would let me sleep.” Kuroko jokes, softly chuckling as Akashi pecks his lips.

"Perhaps  _'l_ _ove'_ means you can tolerate your paramour waking you up at ungodly hours." That ruses another beautiful laugh from Kuroko.

Akashi brings his hand under the sheets, searching for Kuroko’s hand to hold but only finding creased fabric from his own shirt that Kuroko seemingly stole years before. Kuroko catches the hint and searches for Akashi’s hand as well, but once they do, they can’t seem to lock fingers.

There’s even more quiet laughter, this time from both of them, as they try to intertwine their fingers together lazily like a puzzle. Akashi continues to kiss Kuroko, more laughter rather than mouths connecting. “I have a feeling you're doing this purposefully because I woke you up.” Akashi playfully chortles, resting his forehead on Kuroko's. "Maybe," he responds, a small hint of affection in his voice. "but you're lucky I love you so very much, Sei-kun."

Kuroko grins before finally complying, gently kissing back Akashi with sleepy languidness. There's a tiny giggle in between, courtesy of Kuroko's groggy morning mood, and once they pulled apart, Akashi tentatively cupped Kuroko’s cheek before repeating the same old phrase that he constantly replayed daily like a broken record,

“Good morning, Tetsuya.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh these two are such little shits  
> i haven't really written anything on this site so i'm just over here like "fuck it let's start this party with v lazy akakuro"  
> so here i am; satan's ready to start working ;^))  
> -heinou


End file.
